staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Lutego 2014
TVP 1 05:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Serwis info Flesz, Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Soczi 2014 - Halo, tu Soczi; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Soczi 2014 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd K; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Natura w Jedynce - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 1 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Roswitha Puls, Bernd Hermann, Svanja Weber; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia żydowska czyli dawna kuchnia polska; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Soczi 2014 - Ceremonia Otwarcia ( skrót ); STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /20/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 2 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Roswitha Puls, Bernd Hermann, Svanja Weber; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Natura w Jedynce - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 3 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Roswitha Puls, Bernd Hermann, Svanja Weber; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - 500 m bieg mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:30 Notacje - Nina Andrycz. Służyłam teatrowi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Drużyna A III - odc. 5, Drewno (The A - Team III, ep. 5, Timber!); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2807; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2539 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /101/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /20/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Next - Ex - txt. str. 777 84'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Jakub Firewicz, Jan Englert, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Małgorzata Zajączkowska, Anna Seniuk; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Homeland II - odc. 5 (Homeland II, ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Soczi 2014 - Dzień na Igrzyskach; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Co z oczu, to z serca (Out of Sight) - txt. str. 777 117'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Steven Soderbergh; wyk.:George Clooney, Jennifer Lopez, Ving Rhames, Don Cheadle; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Drużyna A III - odc. 5, Drewno (The A - Team III, ep. 5, Timber!); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Świat się kręci - /101/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Notacje - Stanisław Ciosek. Okrągły stół i moja wiara; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Klan - odc. 2539; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Instynkt rodzinny (Family Instinct) 60'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Łotwa (2010); reż.:Andris Gauja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 6; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 440; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:25 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Soczi 2014 - Short Track - 1500 m mężczyzn - eliminacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Soczi 2014 - Short Track - 500 m kobiet - eliminacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Soczi 2014 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - super kombinacja kobiet - slalom; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Soczi 2014 - Short Track - 1500 m mężczyzn - FINAŁ B i A; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami 3 - 2013. Ducholand reaktywacja (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Planeta Egipt - Wojny faraonów (Planet Egypt. Pharaos at War) 47'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Stephan Koester, Daniel Gerlach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Soczi 2014 - Biathlon - 12, 5 km mężczyzn - bieg pościgowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:40 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - 500 m bieg mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Soczi 2014 - Saneczkarstwo Kobiet; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/77; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1060 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1061 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1038; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 772; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Viva najpiękniejsi! I Ty możesz sięgnąć gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:50 Krew z krwi - odc. 3/8 - txt. str. 777; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Czy świat oszalał? - W blasku narkobiznesu (Narco Bling) 44' kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:brak brak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Paradoks - odc. 4 Tajemnica spowiedzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Krew z krwi - odc. 3/8; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Szczecin 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 10.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:31 Dla niesłyszących - Kronika - JM; STEREO, 16:9 07:50 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 10.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 75; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 10.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Seniorada; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 5; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Powrót fok szarych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę OPP -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 79; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Fascynujące Śląskie - Profesor Zofia Rozanow; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Wybrańcy Melpomeny - Nina Andrycz; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wokół nas - pogoda, Na żywo 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:31 Dla niesłyszących - Gotowi Start - odc. 44 - JM; magazyn sportowy 17:56 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 18:02 Sprawa polityczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:16 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:27 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:33 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:42 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:15 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 19:20 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Sprawa polityczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:12 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Pomerania Ethnica - O czym pamięta Kamilla; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 10.02.1996; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda - 10.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 10.02 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:23 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:25 Soczi 2014 - Halo, tu Soczi; STEREO, 16:9 23:45 Soczi 2014 - łyżwy szybkie - 500m mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Soczi 2014 - biathlon - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:25 Soczi 2014 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:55 Soczi 2014 - hokej kobiet - Finlandia - Kanada; STEREO, 16:9 04:00 Soczi 2014 - narty dowolne - muldy mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 8:20 Świat według Kiepskich (48) - serial komediowy 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (506) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (507) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Trudne sprawy (234) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (231) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Dom nie do poznania (171) - reality show 13:00 Łabędziem być... (6) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1834) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Trudne sprawy (232) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (442) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (170) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1835) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (30) - serial komediowy 20:05 Megahit: Księga ocalenia - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2010 22:40 Ryzykanci - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997 0:20 Świat według Bundych 3 (40) - serial komediowy 0:50 Świat według Bundych 3 (41) - serial komediowy 1:20 Świat według Bundych 3 (42) - serial komediowy 1:50 Świat według Bundych 3 (43) - serial komediowy 2:35 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 3:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 6.00 Uwaga! 6.15 Mango 7.20 Co za tydzień 7.55 Doradca smaku - magazyn kulinarny 7.55 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2014 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN 11.10 Ukryta prawda - serial paradokumentalny 12.15 Szpital - serial paradokumentalny 13.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial produkcji polskiej 14.00 Wawa non stop - serial obycz. 15.00 Ukryta prawda - serial paradokumentalny 16.00 Rozmowy w toku 17.00 Wawa non stop - serial obycz. 18.00 Szpital - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport 19.50 Uwaga! 20.05 Doradca smaku - magazyn kulinarny 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial obycz. 20.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial produkcji polskiej 21.35 Życie bez wstydu - reality show 22.35 Perfekcyjna pani domu - program rozrywkowy 23.35 Oblicza prostytucji - serial dokumentalny 0.35 Pamiętniki wampirów 2 - serial grozy 1.35 Uwaga! 1.50 Arkana magii 3.10 Rozmowy w toku 4.00 Nauka jazdy 4.25 Kto was tak urządził? 4.55 Rozmowy w toku 5.50 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:10 W 80 minut dookoła świata, czyli nieznany życiorys Jacka Wójcickiego cz.1 43'; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO 06:55 Polonia w Komie - NYC - Robert (401); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 2) Jabłko na parze z rodzynkami i cynamonem; magazyn kulinarny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Znak Orła - odc. 6* - Sprzymierzeńcy 1318; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polonia w Komie - Jamajka - Szensan (407); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1012 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Dolny Śląsk 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 16* (seria II, odc. 3) - Każdy musi mieć coś do kochania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kulturalni PL - (179); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 875* - Drużba zawsze tańczy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Studio Wschód: Koncert w Sycowie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Jamajka - Szensan (407); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Dolny Śląsk 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 38 Niemcy - Bawaria (143) "Bawarski ziemniak i chmiel"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Saga rodów - Ród Fertnerów; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1012 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Józef Retinger; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Królowa Kleopatra; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Dolny Śląsk 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 5/12* "Kryzys" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Iran - Karol Werwer (408); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Viva najpiękniejsi! I Ty możesz sięgnąć gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Fascynujące Śląskie - Kabaret Młodych Panów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Dolny Śląsk 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Znak Orła - odc. 6* - Sprzymierzeńcy 1318; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Królowa Kleopatra; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 5/12* "Kryzys"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Iran - Karol Werwer (408); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1012; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Viva najpiękniejsi! I Ty możesz sięgnąć gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Fascynujące Śląskie - Kabaret Młodych Panów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Canal + Sport 7:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 8:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: KIF Kolding - THW Kiel 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - NBA - mecz: Los Angeles Lakers - Chicago Bulls 12:00 Piłka nożna - Liga francuska - mecz: AS Monaco - Paris Saint-Germain 14:00 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska - mecz: UD Almeria - Atletico Madryt 16:00 1 na 1 Extra - Raymond Domenech - sport 17:00 Premiera - Piłka nożna - Ligue1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 18:00 Premiera - Piłka nożna - La Liga - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 19:00 Piłka nożna - Premier League World - magazyn ligi angielskiej 19:30 Premiera - Basket+ - newsy sportowe 19:45 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - mecz: Liverpool FC - Arsenal Londyn 23:00 CANAL+ KO - Sporty walki - MMA Bellator 106 - sport 0:35 Piłka nożna - La Liga - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 1:35 Piłka nożna - T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Jagiellonia Białystok - Widzew Łódź 3:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Rhein-Neckar Löwen - MKB Veszprem KC 5:30 Muzyka - program muzyczny nSport 8:00 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Soczi 2014: Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd do superkombinacji kobiet 9:35 Sport bez fikcji: Trabzon po polsku - film dokumentalny 10:10 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 11:30 1 na 1: Adrian Mierzejewski - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Soczi 2014: Narciarstwo alpejskie - slalom do superkombinacji kobiet 13:15 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Lechia Gdańsk - Legia Warszawa 15:20 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Podbeskidzie Bielsko-Biała - Zawisza Bydgoszcz 17:15 Wywiad z Marcinem Gortatem 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA - mecz: Los Angeles Lakers - Chicago Bulls 20:00 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Soczi 2014: Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd do superkombinacji kobiet 21:30 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Soczi 2014: Narciarstwo alpejskie - slalom do superkombinacji kobiet 22:45 Piłka nożna: Ligue1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 23:45 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 1:00 Zakończenie programu